


Candlelight

by ST_teller



Category: Pedro Pascal - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 03:27:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18175250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ST_teller/pseuds/ST_teller
Summary: Pedro and you are in a relationship but when he returns from Colombia after shooting a movie. He changed, giving you the silent treatment.  Did something happened in Colombia? You can only hope that your worst fear does not come true.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction. Names, characters and incidents are either the products of the author’s imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental.

I jolt up to the ringing of my alarm from my mobile phone. Quickly reaching over to my side of the bed, on the table to switch it off and hope it didn't wake him. He thought I didn't know but I knew he came home after months overseas filming of yet another movie very late last night. Turning over, propping my head on the palm of my hand to look at him. His hair messily covers his eyes and his nose slightly red; he might have rubbed it before I woke up. He still has that awful mustache on. I hate that caterpillar on his lip especially annoying when we are passionately kissing. Just to see me mad he will rub that thing on my lip and when I do get mad, he pulls away and laugh his head off. Ironically, it's that caterpillar made me fall in love with him the first place. For a 44-year old man, his body is lean and taut. His chest moves up and down gently. I reach out to touch him but I change my mind; I didn't want to disturb him. So my hand moves to the duvet covering his hard sexy stomach. He worked hard for his 6-pack, going to the gym everyday ever since I moved in with him 6 months ago. When I met him in the Bahamas, he was already lean and has a washboard stomach to die for.

 

We met a year ago while I after saving for couple of years managed to get my dream holiday in the Bahamas. I didn't have the supermodel figure like he used to date but I was happy and confident very curvy self trying to enjoy the holiday I had hoped to go with my significant other. It was a sense of achievement to have gone there alone. I didn't need to be or go with someone special just to go for a holiday in the Bahamas.

 

In the middle of my daydream, I hear my mobile vibrated. Peeling myself away from his sexy stomach to reach out for my mobile. I see Heather Jackman message 'Girl don't be late today. We got a crowd of lil monsters coming. Xx H' I checked the time on my mobile, it shows 8.30am. _Shit._ I mutter under my breath as I rush to the bathroom. After rushing through the shower and brushing my teeth, I grab my mobile and check the time again. It shows 8.45am. I heave a sigh of relief as I head to the kitchen. First thing I do is turn on the coffee-maker. The sound of hot water nosily flows down to the ground coffee beans releasing the intoxicating smell of freshly brewed coffee fills the small apartment in New York. While waiting for the coffee, I crack three eggs into a bowl and start whisking. I feel it needed something more. I open the fridge and toss in a handful of Parmesan cheese and some spinach. I whisk them for a minute before putting a pan and turning on the stove. I pour the mixture into the pan and let it cook for a minute or two. I turn to the coffee-maker and pour myself a large mug. Putting my nose over the mug, taking a deep breath inhaling the coffee. My favourite smell to wake to next to his smell. He has this mixture of musky manliness, salt and cheddar wood. I get the manly and salt smell but I have no idea how does my nose pick up cheddar wood off him. It puzzles me to this day.

 

I feel my lips curling into a smile thinking back to the bar in Bahamas. It was early evening when his friends, four guys including him and 4 women were jostling around in the centre of the bar trying to find a seat to accommodate them. They were in a great mood; chatting and laughing as I overhear they had a great time snorkeling in the beautiful waters around the island. One of his friend, John was making a joke and his throws his head back laughing. I don't remember exactly who made the first move somehow our eyes made contact. I immediately recognise him and looked away turning with my back towards them ordering another bottle of beer. “This early in the evening, you already had 2?” I froze. I remember thinking how did he get over from the centre of the club to the bar so fast. Then I heard a mumbled, “Sorry.” when I didn't respond to his question. I was guessing his thought I was deaf, I started to giggle like an idiot. “So you did hear me.” he whispers drawing out the word did. In the corner of my eye, his back leaning against the bar with his arms outstretch resting on the bar top. From the outside, it would looked as though he was just a guy enjoying the spectacle of his friends playing pool; shouting and jeering while enjoying his beer. My eyes went back to the bar, I didn't answer him. “Is this going to be a one-side conversation?”

 

Suddenly I smell a hint of something burning. _Shit._ Realising it's my breakfast omelette burning, I hurriedly put my mug down on the counter top and rush to flip it over. As it sizzles, I give my almost burnt breakfast a once over look. _Phew, only a little burnt._ I go back to my mug, picking it up and stand over the pan making sure this time I'm not going to let it burn. Oh my god, if let my daydream wash over me, I will burn down the apartment. However burning down the apartment will be the least of my worry. It's his wrath I'm more concerned about.

 

“Oh we're having a conversation?” I giggle more. I remember also thinking why can't I speak without making stupid noises in front of a celebrity. I hear him chuckle. Somehow we both turn over and stretch out our hand. We look at each other and laugh at the silliness of our reaction. “Ladies first,” he grins. “Fine, I'm Y/n L/n.” He takes my out stretch hand and shakes it. He opens his mouth to introduce himself but I beat him to it, “You're Pedro Pascal. I know.” I shake his hand. He smiles sheepishly. “I was hoping you didn't.” I smile, “Do you want to start over?” He laughs and shakes his head. After taking out the omelette and putting it onto a plate, taking my mug on one hand walking over to the living room. Sitting down on the large couch, I begin eating.

 

My mind starts to wander to later that evening in the Bahamas, he introduced me to his group of friends and make our acquaintances. Amazingly, we got along like old friends. We both knew there were some sort of attraction between us. He is always trying to cosy up to me one way or another.  Later into the night, the club house band starts performing. Mostly classic rock music along the lines AD/DC, Black Saabath and Rolling Stones. When they started with the guitar notes of Lynyrd Skynyrd Free Bird, everyone in the club start cheering and dancing along to the rock anthem. “This is my favourite song ever!” I lean over him said into his ear. “Me too!” he reply, his head nodding to the song rhythm. We were clearly enjoying ourselves. When the band got the climate of the guitar solo, the crowd went wild, standing up and cheering. He lean over over my shoulder, thinking he wanted to say something instead I felt his soft lips on my cheek. I quickly turned to face him expecting his silly goofy face but he was already facing the stage engrossed in the song. I was still looking at him, undecided if I had just imagine it all. Half-way into the long guitar solo, he turned to me and give me a sly wink. So I didn't imagine the kiss after all. Well, two can play at that game, so I hooked my finger onto his collar t-shirt and pull him towards me. Our lips met under the cover of darkness, with the crowd all focused on the band and music. We heard nothing but the beating of our hearts as one and the rest is history.

 

I finish my breakfast, put the dishes into the dishwasher and get dress for work. He is still asleep, has not moved since I awake. I sit on the edge of the bed, how I long for those soft full lips to feel on my neck again. I even miss his pranks with his mustache of his which I much to his chagrin nicknamed Mr Caterpillar. Caressing his jawline I moved to kiss his forehead before leaving the apartment.

 

Taking the lift down from the 12th floor and walking along the lobby only to be greeted “Good Morning, Miss” by Macky the doorman. I acknowledge him with a smile. As I step out, pulling my black woolen beanie cap down to cover my ears, into the cold autumn morning of November. Bracing the 4 blocks walk to the subway with my long woolen grey overcoat paired with maroon woolen scarf and brown knee-length boots with a side zipper closure. To keep me accompany, I find my Spotify app and begin to search in my library playlist. Going down the steps, passing through the gantry and I find myself on the train platform. Chosen the album, judging with my melancholy mood today I put on my earplugs I hit play.  


_Play with me,_  
_Do what you want with me_  
_You won't see me putting up a fight_  
_Look at me_  
_Look what you've done to me_  
_Never let me go after tonight_  
_This feeling that I feel_  
_I don't wanna hide_

 _Candlelight is how I like to see you_  
_Say my name_  
_In the darkness it's not the same_  
_So come and kiss me_  
_Before the sun goes down_  
_'Cause in the darkness_  
_it's not the same, it's not the same_

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

“What ! You want me to move in?” I cannot believe my ears. It was like a dream come true. By then we were seeing each other for 18 months. “Yes, honey. Oh please say yes. I want you to come live with me. I've so much to show you.” His face lights up, even through the laptop screen his excitement is contagious. Smiling at his child-like enthusiasm thinking it will be great to finally have a place of my own with a man I love. Actually his place, no difference right? Then I had a nagging thought appear in my mind, I would have to leave everything behind. My whole world as I know ever since I was born. Suddenly I didn't feel so confident. I hummed, “Then I would have to leave everything behind my family, my friends....” This is a big step in our relationship. I mean huge, I've never ever done anything or think this crazy before. And yet, I'm crazy in love with this man.

 

“So? You can always Skype or visit them whenever you want. Ain't no one stopping you. You'll have all the time in the world. I just want you to come here with me. Don't you want us to be together? You and me snuggling under the blanket during winter, all nice warm and cozy.” He wriggles his eyebrows, a glint of mischievous look in his eyes. “Hrm I doubt we'll just snuggling under the blanket.” I chuckle, shaking my head know him well enough what he means by snuggling.

 

I admit I was afraid. I had never lived anywhere else and now here I'm thinking of moving half way across the world for him. “Well I can't let you support me Mr Movie Star. How or what will I do to keep me occupied while you're away? I can't just sit a idle my time away!” He leans back into his chair, “Honey, don't worry. I'm sure we'll find something for you here. Promise. I need you here with me. My Love, all I want is to come home to you. I can't stand this distance between us anymore. I'm missing you here like crazy honey. Please.” Pleading with his puppy dog eyes as he leans over into the screen gripping both hands on the sides of his laptop.

 

“Honey..I...I can't. I can't just leave my job now. I got promoted last month.” Puffing out his cheeks, “Honey....” he growls clasping his hands together, moving his face right up to the screen, “You told me you hate your job anyway. Come on stay with me. You can start a new life here. You can do what you had always wanted. No stress. No customers to please. No colleagues to accommodate. You have the freedom to do anything.” Damn he made a very good point. “But I can't leave them in the lurch just like that.” I knew I was delaying the obvious decision but I was afraid. The unknown scares me. Feeling crippled with the endless possibilities suddenly appears before me. I don't know if I can even cope in unfamiliar surroundings, all alone in a city I have never been. Moving away from the screen, I almost see him rolling his eyes as he leans back into his chair crossing his arms across his chest,” And why not?”

 

“And why not?” Heather stares at me in disbelief. “Oh come on Y/n it's us girls.” Polly nudges me in the ribs. “Oh I don't know...” I moan. “Don't tell me your heartless boyfriend is back?” Heather narrows her eyes at me. I nod. Heather chucks the broom into a corner “Bloody hell. So you're not going out just because he's back? Girl, come on.” I shrug my shoulders. I started my part-time job at New York animal shelter, City's Angels. I only come in 3 times a week. I get the weekends off but I get to come in during one of the weekends if they're organising a fun-raising or if they're short staffed. Heather Miller, full-time staff at the shelter in her 40s married with 3 children and the fourth on the way stands with her hands on her hips, “I don't care you're going. End of story. To hell with your boyfriend.” Polly Adams just turned 40 last week, recently engaged for the third time, also a full-time staff at the shelter. Both had taken me under their protective wings 8 months ago when they knew I'm alone and far away from home. Polly put her arm around me, always concerned about me, “Is he still cold towards you?” I nod, sadly. At the shelter I do mostly, cleaning the animal pens and some admin work although I'm pretty much over qualified for such menial jobs but I'm happy. It leaves me lots of time to pursue my interests like writing, exercise and cooking. “Oh honey, you know what I think right?” Polly looks at me with emerald eyes, seriously. _Oh yes I do know. S_ he proceed to tell me anyway _,_ “He's seeing someone else. You told me when he came back from Colombia he changed.”Heather nods in agreement, “Come on girl why are you still holding on to him? Let him go.” I stare at her, with a lump in my throat, “But if I leave where will I go? Where will I stay?” squeaking out my worry. Heather and Polly look at each other. Taking a deep breath, Polly hold me tighter “Okay okay did you even ask him?”

 

 

“That's it. I tried but all he does give me the silent treatment. I hate when he does that. I tried a bunch of stuff.” I recall the shouting, the crying and the negotiating. Nothing worked. I'm on the verge of tears, at my wits end. “Girl you don't cry for men like him. You have us. You still have not tried one more trick.” Heather winks. I blink out the tears, looking her in confusion. “What trick?” This time Polly grins, “Well honey, you'll need to come with us tonight to find out.” I moan inwardly.

 

 

The girls and I agreed to meet at Polly's place because she heard there is a new club just opened 3 blocks from her place. Plus, it's good for me to go to a new place where nothing reminds me of him. “It will be great, trust me.” Squeezing my hand, Polly tries to convince me. I have mixed feelings about this. This is the first time, I am going out with friends from work when he is home. For months now our routine, us at home doing our own things in separate rooms. I left the shelter at 6.00pm and will be meeting them later at 8.00pm.

 

 

I reach the door to the apartment at 6.45pm relatively early comparing to taking the train during rush hour. The moment I open the door, I hear the shower running. _He's going out?_   I close the door behind me, then I hear the shower turn off. Putting away my overcoat, scarf and beanie on the rack. Take off my boots and putting them into the shoe cupboard I rush into our room. Throwing my hobo bag onto the bed, I open the doors to our shared cupboard. Then I hear the door to the bathroom open. With just a towel wrap around his torso, he dries wet hair with another smaller towel. His taut muscular body glistening with condensation the moment he left the steaming bathroom. My nether regions starts to tingle. It has been so fucking long since I felt his body against mine. To have those strong hand holding onto my hips as we grind against each other. Calling each other names as we climax. While I was imagining us, I hear a cough. I look up and see him with his one eyebrow raised. I feel my legs turn to jelly. Damn can he turn me on with just one eyebrow or what. “Going somewhere?” keeping his voice low as he opens his side of the cupboard. “Yeah. With colleagues. Hen party for Polly.” I squeak out my reply.

 

 

“You?” In the corner of my eye, I can see his large towel on the bed. I lick my lips, thinking of him in his birthday suit. “Pine's drama premiere with press.” he growls. Fucking hell, can he stop doing that! “Okay.” I am still looking through my cupboard undecided what to wear to my first Hen party. By then, he has already put on his black jeans, white cotton shirt and a black woolen sweater with 2 dogs with its tongue pattern on each side of the panel of the sweater.

 

 

“I'll be back late. Don't wait up.” He sprays his cologne and puts a pair of yellow tinted glasses into his sweater pocket and with that he leaves me in the room horny for him. I let out a long sigh and pick out my best Sunday plain dark blue t-shirt and my favourite sexy dark blue jeans that fit me in all the right places. Whenever I wear this, his hand never fails to slip into the back pocket and give my ass a hard squeeze and I will yelp and swat his what body part closes to my hand at the moment; call it a natural reflex action. Before leaving the apartment, I check myself in the mirror in the doorway. Beanie, check. Coat, check. An size black and white clutch, check. I let my thick brown long hair down instead of the usual pony tail. I let out a sigh. _Do I really have to go out tonight?_

 

 

Smoking his second cigarette, hoping the nicotine rush will last him throughout the night. His mind wanders to their encounter after his shower. He knew she would be coming home around that time hence he timed precisely for her to see him coming out of the bathroom. He really wanted to explain to as to why he is giving her the cold shoulder all these months. Mostly he wants to apologise. Seeing her looking at him like that makes whole body ache. It has been months since they last made love. Months since he came back from Colombia. How he yearn to be inside her once again. When she says, she is going out. He felt anxious because apart from her work colleagues, she doesn't know anyone else but him. When she told him it's with her work colleagues, he felt himself relax a little. His anxiety return when she says she's going to a Hen party. He heard of such parties, high chance of strippers and large quantities of alcohol. From his personal experience, anything with a combination that much of alcohol is a bad idea. His eyes focuses on the building entrance. Hoping to catch a glimpse of her before Fabian arrives. He had only need to wait a minute or two when he sees her coming out of the building. Pulling her overcoat tighter around herself to keep out the cold air. He eyes slowly traces down to her jeans. Seeing she is wearing his favourite jeans he moans inwardly. Almost changing his mind into not going to Pine's drama premier to chase after her and slip his hand to squeeze that sexy behind. Oh God that ass that woman has, it almost warrant a confession for even looking at it. That has to be his favourite sin. Before he can change his mind, he hears a car horn. “Pedro! Let's go!” His agent, Fabian yell out to him. Taking his last drag of the cigarette, he stuffs it out and flick the butt onto the side of the pavement. He hurries into the car.

 

 

The car makes a U-turn and goes toward the direction of the subway. While waiting for the other cars to move, his car came to a stop along side her. Walking slowly yet purposeful. She has that frown he always sees at home. Sometimes, he could see the sadness in her eyes as he accidentally brushes against her when he had to go pass her in the kitchen. His heart so aches for her. He want so much to run out of the car and put his arm around her waist. Pulling her close and trace his nose down her neck just to inhale her wonderful scent as she squirm in his arms because he love to annoy her with his mustache. Secretly, he knows she loves it more than he does. It's especially very effective during their hot love-making sessions like he used to do. Just thinking about it makes him hard. Now he knows, he can't. He watches helplessly as her figure disappear into the underground subway.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

“No one told me there's a dress code!” I yell at them. I arrive on time as usual, they kept me waiting for 20 minutes in the lobby. I was scrolling through my Facebook when the lift opened and out Polly looking smashing and ready to paint the town red. Heather arrive shortly after looking super hot. So I didn't get the memo, I'm in a simple T-shirt and jeans looking like a desperate housewife out last-minute to buy groceries.

 

 

Looking at Polly, Heather chuckles, “Girl, you never been to a Hen party huh?” Heather her baby bump did not show despite being 7 months pregnant is dressed in a black glittery tight fitting body-con dress with a scoop neckline. Polly the bride to be, is dressed in lace-paneled floral-print chiffon maxi dress. “Erm no.” I reply. “Oh dear, you know what we have here Pol?” Heather rubs her hands in glee. “Oh yes...it's Make-over time! Yeay!” Polly squeals. “Oh no...” fearing for my life as Heather and Polly quickly grab each of my arm before I make a run for it and practically drag me outside of Polly's building.

 

 

They didn't take me far only a couple blocks down into a tiny shop around the corner I had passed on earlier. I remember this shop because in the window display, there's a beautiful sleeveless blouse. The moment we walk in my nose start to itch as it's stuffy and dusty. The whole shop if filled from top to bottom and end to end of full of clothes. Ranges from dresses, blouses to pants and skirts in various colours, shades and cut. Feeling overwhelm by the choices not sure if I can find anything that suit their theme or if there's enough time to go through all of them. Turning to Heather and Polly, their eyes widen in excitement. There's a salesgirl almost nodding off to sleep when we came barging in at the cashier seat. She quickly stand up and paste a big smile on her face.

 

 

“Right, ladies let's divide conquer. Each of us take a couple of stuff and meet at the cashier area say in 10 minutes?” Heather eyeing at both of us daring to challenge her. Polly nods and off they run in different directions. As for me, I stand there looking at the pink top out on the display window. Somehow, I got pulled towards the blouse and asked the salesgirl if that comes in my size.

 

 

Heather and Polly have few dresses and blouses drape over their arms. “Where's she? She can't be lost. The shop is a shoe-box.” Heather wonders scratching her head. Polly shrugs her shoulders wondering the same thing. Then they hear giggling behind Heather. They turned around and see a white curtain and the giggling came from behind it. “Y/n! There you are. No use hiding. Here take these and try them on. I'm sure withing this jungle we can certainly find something decent for you.” Heather reach out pulling away the curtain.

 

 

Their jaw drop when they see me. “How I look?” I admit I look hot in this pink, sleeveless with a plunging neckline silk blouse. Never in a million years I dare to pick this. When they didn't say anything, I got worried. “Hey you don't have to be mean if I don't look good in this okay. Fine I take it off. Come on what you got for me?” I hold out my hand to Heather.

 

 

“No don't take it off.” Polly mutters. Heather turning to the salesgirl and dumping the items onto the cashier's table, “We'll take this.” she points to my top. I blink in surprise, “You mean you both approve?” I ask them. “Hell yeah! The rose pinot noir colour suits you honey. I didn't have any hope on your dress sense when you came in that dumpy t-shirt.” Polly admit. “Oh wow, I didn't realise you have that jeans on. Damn girl, you now officially look hot!” Heather nods approvingly and takes out her card, “You accept credit card?” she ask the salesgirl who nods excitedly.

 

 

“Oh Heather, please don't. I'll pay for my own clothes. Thanks.” When I find the price tag, I think my heart stopped. “$434! What the...” I scream in horror. I close the curtain of the make-shift changing room. “Oh no no no...no way I'm paying this much for just a blouse! Nope!” I'm half-way taking the top off when Heather pulls away the curtain, “Oi! Do you mind?” I shouted. Heather waging her finger at me, “No you're not taking it off . Though we said it's Polly's Hen night but tonight is as much hers and as yours. Tonight you will enjoy yourself. Tomorrow you will tell that heartless boyfriend of yours to explain himself or fuck off. We got your back girl. And besides I've already paid for it. Now put the top back on!” Heather scolds me. “Jesus, Heather....” Polly clearly never seen this side of her friend before, is shaken by Heather's attitude. After being cowed into putting the top back on, we immediately left the shop.

 

 

Walking back in the opposite direction towards the club, “You didn't need to scold me like a child Heather. I'm a grown woman.” when I finally found my voice. “Your temper is getting bad to worse by day, Heather.” Heather looking rather apologetic, “Sorry girl, I really am. I guess having 3 boys takes a toll on me. I'm hoping for a girl this time.” Shaking my head, “At the rate you're going, you'll end up with another boy if you don't watch it. You gotta control your temper and stop ordering me around.” I glare at Heather. She looks away guilty. “But I'll pay you back for the blouse. God damn $434 bucks just for a blouse. Jeez.” I huff. I still cannot get over the exorbitant price. “Worth the price honey, it's a silk blouse. And the colour and cut looks good on you. You look hot. You'll have the guys eating out of your palm at the club.” Polly winks. Turning to Heather, Polly narrow her eyes at her, “And you Mrs Bossy Mama Bear, next time you try that again on our girl here, I won't hesitate to give you a black eye!” Already walking ahead of us, raising her arms up in surrender, “Okay Okay. For God Sake! I'm sorry OKAY!” Polly and I grin at each other. “You better!” Polly shout at her for good measure. We hear her yelling, “UGH!”

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

We got to the club almost 10.00pm and the place is filled to the brim. “Fuck! Just look at these teenagers. How on earth are we going to find space to breathe in here.?” Heather scans around the club. Actually anyone under the age of 30 look like teenagers to us. “Let's go to the bar. We might get lucky.” Polly wink as she pulls on my arm dragging me to the bar. “Hey wait up!” Heather quickly latches onto my wrist. We manage to squeeze between 2 groups of 'teenagers', Polly tries to catch the eye of the bartender. Heather lean over whispering into my ear, “Shit, I feel so old.” I nod in agreement. “You maybe, I'm not.” I laugh earning an eye-roll from her, "Yeah if 36 is considered young, well then I don't mind being called young too. I'm fucking 25!" Heather roars in laughter.  “Good Evening ladies, I'm Martin, your server for this evening. What can I get you?” I hear the bartender ask. The bartender look like a GQ model, Polly biting her lip, liking what she sees, “Martini for me” Polly answers. “Bloody Mary.” Heather snort her reply. “Just beer for me, thanks.” I give my order. All three look at me in surprise, “What? You're only drinking beer? You came all this way for beer?” Polly chide me. I don't see anything wrong with choice of drink. Crossing my arms, “Yeah so? I like beer. I only want beer. You'll thank me later when one of you gets drunk. You'll need my wits to carry you home.” Daring them to change my mind which fortunately they didn't.

 

 

“Hey man, how you doing? Good?” Pedro clap Joseph shoulder just as he sit down beside him. After the premier, Pedro called his good friend Joseph Valentino to get a group of their friends to hang out. Joseph suggest to meet at a new club called Mauve. “Damn, this club is awesome.” Pedro eyes moves around the club. Like all the clubs he is used to, it's dark with lights bouncing off the wall and ceiling. Music pulsating throughout the club. His eyes notice the flashing lights moving he follows them up, “I'm guessing as to why it's called mauve cause the ceiling is mavue.” he laugh pointing up. They had called in advance and manage to secure a VIP seating. The round table is already full of glasses, wine bottles and bowls of various nuts. At the table there four of his good friends, Mario G, Joseph Valentino, Lawrence Martin and Jim Clark.

 

 

Pedro is having a good time drinking and catching up with friends. Temporary forgetting about Y/n. He just want to unwind and relax for awhile before talking to Y/n. “Pascal, how is Stella?” suddenly Mario ask, sneering. “How would I know anything about Stella?” he feel his anger rising. “Oh come on, i heard you two were getting it on in Colombia?” Mario wink. Before he can reply, Joseph came back from the gents, “Hey guys, hot chicks at 3 o'clock.” Everyone turn to the direction to catch a glimpse of them. Pedro moans, his vision is block by two bouncers built like military tanks. “Damn it Joe. I can't see.” he complains. “Pascal you already have a girl. But you can help me to get one. We could then double date.” he chuckles, wriggling his eyebrows cheekily. Turning to Joe, Mario laughing, “Since when that ever stop him?”.  Pedro turns sharply to face Mario, “Fuck you.” gritting his teeth, “Nothing happened asshole.” Mario nods, “Sure, sure...” he drowns down a cocktail. “Guys, guys, chill okay? We're here to chill.” Jim tries to calm both of them. Mario shrugs his shoulders. While Pedro lean back into his seat crossing his arms over his chest, glaring at Mario. Nudging Pedro's arm, “Hey are you gonna help me or not? I really want to get to know that girl.” Joseph's eyes focus on the direction of the two bouncers. “She might be the One.” Getting up from his seat, Pedro decide to help his friend. “Okay okay, come on. Let's go where I can see her. The damn bouncers is blocking my view.” Both of them head towards the bar, a good place to see everyone in the club.

 

 

“Oh look at the ceiling....it's mauve! I guess that's the club is called that huh?” I laugh at my own lame joke. “Pfft...well duh Captain Obvious.” Polly grins. “Don't tell me you're already drunk Y/n? You only had a couple of beers.” Heather slurs her words. “Look who's talking!” I laughing at her. Suddenly a familiar tune descend over the club, turning to Polly shaking her arm, “Wait a minute? I know this song!” All the three of us look at each other and the next moment we are screaming out the lyrics to Backstreet Boys, I Want It That Way along with the people around us. Soon everyone in the club is singing and dancing to the song. “Yeah-eh-heah, You are my fire, The one desire, Believe when I say, I want it that way” they sing together. “This is awesome! I love BSB!” Polly shouting over the chorus. Raising my beer glass, “Let's cheers to BSB!” We raise our glasses and click our glasses.

 

 

“Okay, okay which one?” Pedro squint his eyes. Too many hot looking women around, he thought. Pointing to a table with 3 women, “There! She's the one in the centre.” Joe shouting into his ear. “Are you sure she's the one in the centre?” He can feel his jaws grinding, “Yup! That's my girl. The one wearing the pink low-cut top...oh mama. She's hot isn't she?” Joe confirms. When didn't reply, Pedro felt Joe nudging his ribs, “You okay? Hey I saw her first, man.” he throws his head back, laughing. Pedro did not even smile, staring at her. “So you gonna help me or what?” Joe raise his one eyebrow at him. “Yeah, hrm...how about you...” Pedro whispers his plan into Joe's ear. After telling him about the plan, Joe dust off imaginary dust of his silk designer shirt and turns away from Pedro to head to the bar. Quickly before he gets too far, Pedro grabs his elbow, “Get her a beer.” Joe looks at him confused, “A beer? I don't want her to think I'm cheap man.” Pedro, shakes his head, letting go Joseph's elbow, “Trust me. I can tell she's a beer girl.” Joe shrugs his shoulder and goes to the bar. Pedro remains standing there staring at her as he patiently waits for Joe to return.

 

 

“Oh I want it That way....Tell me why. Ain't nothing but heartache...”The three of them singing the lines to BSB, I want it that way. “Is this BSB night or what? Awesome! Credit goes to you Polly! Cheers!” Heather already slurring her words, raising her umpteenth Bloody Mary glass. “Aye. I totally second that!” Y/n agrees. She notice that her words has begun to slurring slightly. On their table empty glasses of Bloody Mary, Martinis and bottles of beer scattered all over their table. “Excuse me ladies, may I join you? I bring gifts.” A smiling handsome man standing in front of their table, carrying a tray of drinks. “Sure, you may sit.” Polly gestures to him and winks at me and I immediately sit up. “Thank you. Here you are....this Martini I'm sure is yours.” He hands a Martini glass to Polly. “And this Bloody Mary is surely yours.” He hands glass to Heather who slurps it immediately it touches her hand. “Of course, I know you're a beer kinda gal.” He gives a bottle of beer to me. “Why thank you handsome kind stranger. Do you have a name?” Heather giggles. “Yeah, Joseph Valentino but my friends call me Joe V and my girlfriend calls me Honey.” he winks at us cheekily. Polly snorts, “Sorry mate. 2 of us are taken...but our friend, Y/n here might be available.” I glare at Polly then she turns to Joe, “Please don't mind her. I'm taken as well. Sorry.” Heather rolls her eyes, “You taken still Y/n? I thought you're gonna dump that heartless boyfriend of yours.” I now turn to Heather, whispering angrily to her, “What the fuck H? Why are you telling a stranger all that!” Looking at me and Heather,  “Hrm don't mind if I could say something, if your boyfriend is heartless, why you still with him?” Joe asked curiously. I refuse reply but I take a swing of my beer. Still waiting for me to answer, Joe folding his arms across his chest, grinning “Is this going to be a one-side conversation?” My ears cannot believe what I had just heard. I stare at him in disbelief. My heart starts to beat a little faster. “Oh come on Y/n...” Polly using her shoulder nudges me.

 

 

He cannot bear to see her face; her smile. Oh her beautiful smile that was used to be only for him. Now she will give that smile; his smile to someone else. His heart is aching, so much. Just when Joe brought the drinks to the girls' table, he quickly turn his body away. His curiosity got the better of him so he decided to hide himself among the crowd. Standing far yet close enough to be able to see how will the scene unfold with his first direction as Mr Cupid. He sees Joe talking. Her eyes guarded, she whispers angrily to her friend in that hideous dress. Then Joe said the line he told to say and yes, he expected her reaction as surprised. Part of him wants her to throw the beer at Joe's face. That way he know she still love him and she will always be his girl. Another part he wants her take his bait and flirt back with him. Knowing what he did, he wouldn't blame her if she does. Only she sit there frozen like a statue. Under the dim lights, he cannot see her face clearly. She is usually an open book once he got to know her. He learnt to read subtle changes in her face to know what's she is thinking. It felt like eternity but after nudges from her other friend, she breaks into that smile. That smile that always makes him go weak in the knees. That smile that always makes all his worries seem meaningless. He can feel the tears of sadness starting to burst its dam. Taking a deep breath, he heads towards the guy's table. He told the guys some lame excuse that he feels a fever coming on and leaves the club.

 


	5. Chapter 5

I give Joe a forced smile. Maybe Heather's right, I should move on. I shouldn't be anyone doormat anymore. “Of course not, I'm just waiting for my refill.” I tap on the rim of the beer bottle. Taking the cue, Joe face lights up immediately and goes to the bar. He returns with 2 bottles of beer and gives one to me. “Cheers.” They clink bottles. “Hey where's our drinks?” Heather pouted. “H come on, I'm the single one at the remember?” I wink at Heather. She nods with approval. “Since we're all friends now, how about we take this to my table over there?” Joe turns around and waves to his anxious friends. Joe makes a show of looking around the club for no one in particular but in fact he is searching for his benefactor.  Joe frowns as his angel is no where to be seen. “Who are you looking for?” I ask him. Shaking his head, smiling at me “Oh no one in particular, just I've another friend. He's a famous star among us ordinary people. He's suppose to be standing near the bar. But he's not there anymore.” I raise my eyebrows in mock surprise, “Oh I thought you said no one in particular. For someone who is not that's very particular.” I laugh, nervously. In the corner of my heart, I hope my odds are in my favour for that 'famous' friend turns out to be him. Joe leaning over to whisper into my ear “Good thing he's not here, there's more of you for me. He always gets the girl.” he grins. I nod, understanding his situation. People especially women always respond well to Pedro whenever I go out with him. He's a natural charmer with a calm and easy-going vibe. l often feel as though watching from the outside when I see him working the crowd. Although I have not met any of Pedro's oldest and closest friends, normal people like me and Joe, would feel the same way.

 

 

“What are we waiting for? Let's go! The more the merrier!” Polly already up on her feet following by me and Heather. Joe stands up and lead the way. As we get closer and closer to Joe and his friends table, I start to feel uneasy and my heart beats faster. Seeing Joe occasionally turning behind and giving me a reassuring smile or making sure I didn't get lost in the crowd but did not ease my feeling of dreadfulness. I know I am doing the right thing but why does it feel it's so wrong. I pull Heather's arm, earning a glare from her “I can't do this H.” Heather stops and leans into me, “What the fuck you mean you can't do this?” she hisses. “I can't...I just can't.” I release Heather's arm and slowly backing away but Heather hand quickly reach out and to grab my upper arm. “Y/n! You bring your ass back here! You want to go back to your cheating boyfriend?” Heather looks at me dumbfounded. Shaking my head, muttering “I don't know, I don't know. All I know I'm not going to that table. I'm leaving. Tell Pol I'm sorry.” I break contact by forcefully taking back my arm, running to the exit.

 

\------------------------------------------------

 

Throughout the train ride, she feels nauseous. To think, she almost cheated on him; the very thing she suspect him of. When she got off the platform, she had made a decision. She will be leaving him. She is tired of asking and all she gets in return is silence. She is done with this one-sided relationship. She will pack her bags and wait for him till 12 midnight. If he is not back by then, she will leave him a letter and head to the nearest hotel near the animal shelter. She searches for her keys and suddenly she stops. She realises this is will be the last time she will be using this key to open this door into the apartment. Overcome with sadness, tears rolling down her cheeks she puts in the key and unlocks the door. The apartment is dark just as she had left it. Of course he is not back yet. He told her that before leaving. She carelessly toss her boots into the corner. She takes off her grey jacket and hang it on the coat hanger. Chucking her bag onto the sofa, she goes to the kitchen. She wants to be in the kitchen for one last time. She spent many happy days cooking for him and more sleepless nights of her drinking wine for the past few months because of him. Taking out a bottle of red wine from the wine chiller and pour herself a glass. She savours the rich dark liquid going down her throat and imagine his lips kissing down her neck. Shaking her head, “Stop missing him you idiot. He's not here.” She takes another sip, “He's never here.” she mutters holding down her sob.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

Sitting in the dark with a bottle of whiskey in his hand, thinking of Joe's hands all over her. “What have I done?” he moans. He takes another swing of the bottle. This apartment is cold and dark like his heart before she came into his life. The glow from the city lights down below made me miss her even more. Her warmth, her laughter and her smile. He admits he can be depressed at times and takes him awhile to bounce back. With her by his side, she can instantly make him feel better just by running her fingers through his hair. Whenever he needed a boost, he would lay on her thighs or stomach like a puppy and she will always oblige him by running her fingers through his hair till he falls asleep. Only she has that effect on him. Now he wonders, how will he cope without her? Suddenly he hears someone outside the door. His chair sits in the corner but he can hear clearly the jiggling of keys. Takes another swing from the bottle, thinking it must be one of his neighbours. Then the door swings open, he hears hard thud sounds like someone tossing something into the corner. His mouth turns dry he thought of taking one more swing but he afraid to make a sound. Moments later, he hears another soft thud near the sofa. Then the light in the kitchen turns on. He moves slowly towards the light. He breaths out from his nose not realising he is holding his breath till he reaches the kitchen. “She came back?” he whispers to himself. It came out as a surprise rather than a statement of relief. “She came back. For me.”

 

 

Y/n's neck and shoulders ache for no reason. They ought to feel lighter not the opposite. She shakes the feeling off and put it down to her anxiety of leaving and going out on her own. Putting the glass down and raises her arms for a stretch when feels an arm sneaking around her waist. She freeze in terror, her mind racing thinking whoever it is was in the apartment before or after she came in. She heard horror stories of home invasions and fear for her life. “You came back. You really came back.” she hear soft words spoken in her ear. She look down at the arm and sees a small tattoo between his thumb and forefinger on the hand, “Pedro?” she whispers cautiously.

 

 

He hums as his nose inhales her scent. How he miss her, missing being so close to her. Miss feeling her body trembling in his arms. He sees this as a win-lose situation. Win, she allows him to be close and lose when he senses her body tense, guarded, “You're home early. I thought you be late.” Instead of answering her, he pulls her tighter against him wanting to get lost in her proximity. “Really even like this you're giving me the silent treatment?” she bristles. He let out a exasperated sigh. He takes a swing of the whiskey. “Can't you answer my question for once?” she continues. While he is gathering his thoughts, she twist around to face him and push him away, “I'm giving final chance to say your piece tonight. If you're still not gonna tell me what the fuck is wrong with you...” she stops, her grabs the whiskey bottle from him and drink the gold hot liquid. She being 5'2 and him at 6'1 her watery eyes look up at him with a determined look she looks so adorable but he has to focus, “I'm leaving you. There. I said it. I didn't want Heather and Polly to be right. But you...if you have someone else sharing your bed, god damn it at least have the fucking balls to tell me to my face.” Burying her face into his chest, she cannot hold back the tears anymore and let them flow. Soaking them into his white linen shirt.

 

 

He takes the whiskey bottle from her since they're sharing it now, he take two large gulps of the golden hot liquid. He places the bottle on the kitchen counter top, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, he exhales, “Sorry. I'm sorry.” he mutters. She did not look up. “You know Stella? Stella Wilde?” he waits for her reaction. She nods into his chest. He wants so much to put his arms around her but he knew he has to do this before she allows him to as much as touch her. “She's my co-star. You know me, I try to make everyone my friend. We got along since day one. One night, after a long day we I mean everyone like the cast including some of the crew head into town. We got to drinking to relax. Soon everyone was in very merry-making mood.” Then she stirrers, looks up from his chest “So you slept with her?”

 

 

She cannot believe what she is hearing. Stella Wilde, half Brazilian half American supermodel turned serious actor. Yes she's that gorgeous and is as tall as he is. Light brown and green-eyed, she even part Amazonian for all she know because of the triathlons she competes. Stella has fought against stereotyping her into a bimbo roles for years. Oh need she be reminded that Stella uses her fame to raise money for her various list of charities as long as her height. How the fuck is she going to compete with that? She knows next to nothing about acting, much less Shakespeare. All she does is work part-time at the shelter and spends the rest of her time either writing, reading or waiting like a love sick puppy for him while he is out there having the time of his life. She doesn't want to admit it but Heather and Polly were right after all. All she wants is the truth from him so she can be finally be free from her self-made prison, feeling nauseous she knows she has to ask the question. She have to see it in his eyes. Only through his eyes, she can tell if he's telling the truth, “So you slept with her?” Staring into his eyes, she hears a hard, “NO.” She feels her right eyebrow raising. His words start tumbling out fast, “No, I swear on you. Nothing happened. We were drunk. We were all were. Drunk. I swear.” She heard enough of this bullshit.

 

 

“And that's all? Nothing happened? Please don't...” she pushes him harder, away from her. He grabs her wrists and pulls her back, “I swear nothing happened. We..we...we just kissed.” he looks down guilty. She now faces him, “Did you kiss back?” he sees her hands clenches into fists. Her knuckles turn white with fury. Closing his eyes, bracing for impact, “Yes.” he replies softly. The contact never came. Still with is eyes closed, he knows he still love her and that incident is eating him alive, “I swear. All i saw when I kiss her is you. I swear. I know this sounds unbelievable and stupid. I thought I kissing you. I swear.” unsure if he sounds convincing enough. “That's the far as we went. Please believe me.” he pleads. He prays that she can forgive him. He will do anything to get her forgiveness. All he wants is her back. She exhales, “You swear on me? If only you swear on your mama, I might just change my mind.” Shit.

 

 

She knows his family is Achilles heel especially his mother. She growing up only knowing family values goes hand in hand with practically and responsibly rather than warmth and love. She loves his family more than her own. What her family lacked in warmth and love, his family have that and more to go around. They accepted her with open arms. With the knowledge and experience she knows in the back of her mind, his family will always be his no matter what they say. She has seen too much of what people can do to each other even to their own flesh and blood. His jaw clenches, “I swear on my mama. Nothing more than what I've told you ever did happen between me and Stella.” he replies softly.

 

 

She nods. He doesn't understand what that meant. That's that means she forgives him? Or simply agreeing with his statement? He see her hand reaching out to touch his chest, her eyes looking down, “All right, I'm giving you this one last chance. If you ever fuck up again. It's no questions asked, understand?” He never felt so much relief to hear those words. Careful his fingers tracing her jawline, finding their way to her chin. He move her chin up, slowly her eyes open. Her huge black eyes gazing back at him. It's those eyes contains his whole Universe. “So you forgiven me? We're okay right?” he just had to make sure. She nods slowly. He hears her breathing through her nose. He catches her eyes gazing down to his lips. He doesn't need any assurance for what is about to happen.

 

 

Without any warning, his lips crashes into hers. Their lips hunger for each other, tasting; this is not just simple lust but their ache for each other over the past months spill over in that moment. Cupping her jaw, filling his mouth as he quench her moans. Without, his lips leaving hers, his hands moves to her hips and carries her onto the kitchen counter. Then suddenly she pushes him off her, catching off guard. He stares at looking confused but she smiles as she gets off the kitchen counter. Standing in front of him, her finger hooks onto one of his jeans belt loop. She walks backwards, slowly guiding him to their bedroom. She licks her lips seductively. He can feel his heart beating fast and all he wants to kiss those lips again.

 

 _Play with me,_  
_Do what you want with me_  
_You won't see me putting up a fight_  
_Look at me_  
_Look what you've done to me_  
_Never let me go after tonight_  
_This feeling that I feel_  
_I don't wanna hide_

 

To reach their bedroom, they have to walk down a corridor. Half way down, she stops and takes 2 steps backwards. He waits. She started to unbutton the top of her jeans. Her eyes focuses on him as she slowly takes off her jeans and pushes them aside revealing his favourite lacy underwear. He feels his body temperature slowly rising and takes off his linen shirt. He hears her drawing a sharp intake of breath. She takes 2 steps forward and takes his hand. She guides him to their bedroom.

 

 _Candlelight is how I like to see you_  
_Say my name_  
_In the darkness it's not the same_  
_So come and kiss me_  
_Before the sun goes down_  
_'Cause in the darkness_  
_it's not the same, it's not the same_

They stand in front of their bed, taking in each other. He takes one step closer to her and kneels before her. He lifts her blouse and kisses her between her breasts, leaving a trail of soft kisses to her stomach and stopping a couple of inches above between her legs. Her moans is as intoxicating as her fingers pulls his hair, tightly. Looking up at her flush face, he slowly pulls down her underwear and throws them into the corner. Her breathing is getting hard and fast. His eyes return to the jewel in front of him. He has not even starting to tease her and she is already wet. Licking his lips, his tongue trails lightly over the arch of her clit, circles and flicks. Oh how much he love to hear her moaning his name. He can feel himself twitching and getting hard. He stops, stands up and gently bring her down onto the bed.

 

 _Promise me, you'll wake up next to me_  
_A lifetime, forever and a day_  
_Stay with me, don't let our memories_  
_Take from us the love we have today_  
_This feeling that I feel_  
_I don't wanna hide_

 

As he settle between her legs, he starts kissing with a mixture of tongue and lips behind her ear to her neck. “New?” he asks in between kisses. His fingers expertly unhooks her bra and toss it aside, “Yeah, Heather gave me as a present.” she as tries to not get distracted when the bristles of his mustache brushes against her skin, giving her goosebumps. “I love how it looks on you.” he replies moving onto her collarbone while his one hand starts kneading her breast, “It's real silk mind you. Bloody expensive.” she can feel the wetness between her legs soaking through the sheets. Taking the blouse off, “Love it. My new favourite.” He takes the blouse off, his mouth latches on to one her breasts and starts sucking. She moans his name as her back arches to allow him more access, wanting more of his sexy mouth on her. Then he feels a tug on his ear lobe, looking up at her, “Please. I want you. Now. Please. No more teasing.” she breaths the words. “Me too.” he smiles whispering into her ear as he is already hard and aching to be inside her. With one swift thrust, he is inside her. Her eyes roll back and lets out a moan. They start slowly, trying to find their lost rhythm. Soon, they start to move in sync; lost in each other. Moaning each other names, as they both reached their climax.

 

 _Candlelight is how I like to see you_  
_Say my name_  
_In the darkness it's not the same_  
_So come and kiss me_  
_Before the sun goes down_  
_Cause in the darkness it's not the same, it's not the same_  
_I_ don't _wanna hide, I don't wanna hide,  I don't wanna hide_  
_It's not the same  
_ _I don't wanna hide, I don't wanna hide, I don't wanna hide_

  
  
_Send the night away, send the night away_  
_Oh-oh-oh-oh_  
_Send the night away, send the night away_  
_Oh-oh-oh-oh_  
_This feeling that I feel I don't wanna hide_

 

 _Candlelight is how I like to see you say my name_  
_In the darkness it's not the same_  
_So come and kiss me before the sun goes down_  
_'Cause in the darkness it's not the same, it's not the same_

 

Lying in bed, her head on his chest with their legs intertwined in silence enjoying each other presence. His hands gently caressing her upper arm, “Baby, I'm sorry.” he mumbles. She snuggles up to him, “I've forgiven you. Enough darling.” He shakes his head, “I know but it's for another thing.” She stiffens in his arms, not looking at him “What other thing?” asks cautiously. He hums, “Mauve.” At first the word didn't register to her but when she remembers the mauve ceiling at the club. She pushes away from him and stare at him in disbelief, “You were there? I didn't see you.” His eyes darts around the room thinking of the least damaging way of explaining to her, “You remember Joe V?” he grimaces. She nods. “You remember what he said to you?” he nudges her. Her eyes looks to her right and wrinkling her nose. She looks so adorable when she wrinkle her nose deep in thought. He almost chuckle given the possibility she might be mad at him when she recalls that memory decides not to.

 

 

Finally, she able to recall the memory, nodding “Yeah, don't tell me you feed him your line?” He reaches out for her hand, thanking god she didn't recoil. She let his fingers intertwine with hers, her eyes flash with anger for a split second before they softens, “Do you think I won't remember what you said when we first met? I remember everything. And I knew it was you. I just thought but you were there. I knew it.” Caressing her fingers tracing, “So you're not mad?” he asks cautiously. She cups his jaw and pulls him in for a kiss, “I'm not mad. I'm happy you even remembered.” He breathes a sigh of relief. “Thank you baby. Let's start over. I promise no more secrets, okay?” he kisses her lips. She nods as she snuggles back into his arms.

 

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

After a few months...

"Honey can you please hurry up?” folding his arms across his chest, leaning against his black 2018 Nissan Rogue. “We'll be late for our flight.” he moans. Standing outside of my new pet shop, Dancing Paws. “Okay ,okay.” I hurry out lugging my bag over my shoulder. Pedro gets into the driver seat. He watches me walking around to the passenger side, “Did you remember to tell your staff not to call you over the next two weeks unless the shop is on fire?” he reminds me as I get into the car. _Ugh_   “Yes, yes..coming,” I mumble my reply. He can be really naggy when he is in a hurry.  Polly, Heather and I left the shelter to set up a pet shops selling pets accessories to clothes to food and bowls. In short it's a one-stop shop for all your pets needs. Our shop is only a couple blocks down from the animal shelter. So makes it more convenient for new pet owners to get everything for their new pets. After parking his car and calling his manager Kayla to pick it up later using his spare key. With his arm around my shoulder and mine around his waist, carry our luggage as we walk into the airport towards the check-in line.  The check-in wait doesn't take too long because we are going on a weekday. Our flight is not till two hours later so we decide to have some drinks and head towards a cafe. Pedro orders his coffee and tea for me. We are busy gazing into each other eyes while enjoying our drinks and cakes, I see Pedro eyes squint. His head tilts to his side looking over my shoulder and yells, “Hey Joe!

 

I turn around and recognise Joe V from Club Mauve months back. He looks less sleazy in his black business suit and dark blue with black stripes tie. Wearing a big grin he makes a beeline to our table. Standing up to greet his friend, Pedro gives Joe a big hug. “I would you like to meet my wife...oh sorry my girlfriend Y/n L/n.” A grinning Pedro stumbles purposely on his words earning him a glare from me. Joe standing beside his friend looking confused. Standing up and hold out my hand, “Erm, we've met. Remember Club Mauve?” I trying to jog down Joe's memory of our rather awkward encounter. Then the light in brown his eyes lit up then his cheeks blushes,“Oh yeah. I remember.” Turning to his friend, his eyes widen in surprise, “Wait, she's your girl? You mean she's the girl you've been wanting us to meet. Fuck you Pedro.” He mock punch Pedro on his arm. “Sorry man. I know. I know. We're going through a bad patch then. Sorry man.” Rubbing his arm, looking apologetic Pedro clasps Joe's shoulder. “Yeah, whatever.” he waves him off, looking a little disappointed. “Now you won't have to worry about the rest of the women now I've taken him off the market.” I smile at Joe, trying to cheer him up. “So I've to thank you then.” he grins at Pedro earning an eye roll from him. “Your welcome.” I chuckle. Joe checks his watch, “Okay, sorry I gotta run. Flight to catch. We'll catch up when everyone is free. We should do a barbecue, okay?” Pedro nods and gives Joe a farewell hug before rushing off.  We sit back down, “So a barbecue, can you really?” I chuckle. “Excuse me, I happen to be the best one among us 5 okay. We usually do it on Sunday weekend. You do remember I did some when we went back to my family place in the Summer?” he scoffs. I nod, “Yes, Honey I remember. I also remember you served a extremely well-roasted chicken for lunch too.” I laugh. “Hey I was distracted by a phone call from Kayla, okay? That don't count.” He dips his fingers into a glass of water and flicks it at her. Sticking out my tongue at him, “Sore loser.” I tease him. Before he can respond, we hear our flight being called for boarding, “Flight M119 to Mauritius is now boarding. Passengers please proceed to Gate 2.” We quickly finish our drinks and rush off to catch the flight.

  

As they are running hand in hand, I stop abruptly. Pedro turns to her raising his eyebrow, “What's wrong? Did you forget something?” he asks, sounding concern. I shake my head and stand close to him. Standing on my tip toes, reaching up to kiss him on his soft lips. He smiles, “What's that for?” he asks. “Thank you for making an effort. I really appreciate it.” I reply, gazing up at him.  Over these past few months, not only Pedro step up we both did. We talk and communicate more. Besides being part owner of my pet shop business, he helps me with promoting and other stuff around the shop. Administrative matters is not his biggest contribution, he leaves that to me and the girls. I have never felt so fulfilled and dare I say happy in my life. Wrapping his arms around me, giving me an Eskimo kiss, “Well, since I've done such a great job. Can I expect a reward later?” he winks. “Maybe, we need to board the plane first.” I laugh. _Cheeky bastard_. “Then what are you waiting for?” Without warning he lifts and carries me into his arms, as I burst into a fit of the giggles to the boarding gate.

 The End

**Author's Note:**

> Included the song lyrics and story is inspired by the song Candlelight by Jack Savoretti.


End file.
